In commercial or other buildings, round conductor wire is typically employed to supply electrical power to various points of use, as for example, for lighting and appliance uses. Electrical receptacles are usually placed at or near the area where the power is needed. Typically, these installations are made at the junction boxes which are part of an underfloor raceway system through which the electrical conductors are passed. These junction boxes are set into the floor surface and allow the receptacle to be mounted in a given orientation, at or near the same level as the floor, with the face of the receptacle in the same plane as the floor. As the receptacle is seated in the box below floor level, it is not subjected to side impact by movement of such objects as furniture, floor cleaners, foot traffic, etc.
However, with the advent of flat conductor cable (FCC) which is carried on top of the floor surface, electrical receptacles can no longer be placed in a junction box which is part of an underfloor raceway, as the FCC eliminates the need for such a raceway system. Therefore, it has become necessary to employ above the floor junction boxes to secure the receptacle. Normally, these junction boxes secure the receptacle therein in a fixed relative relation, with the receptacle mounted in a vertical position on the floor so that it lies in a plane perpendicular to that of the floor. The positioning of junction boxes in this manner is necessary since the use of conventional receptacles requires a transition to such receptacles by round wire from the flat cable. The vertical box comprises a housing or cover to protect the receptacle from the above-mentioned floor traffic. This housing is normally made of metal or other rigid material so as to prevent damage to the receptacle due to external load which may be applied thereto.
In U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 337,661 and 337,662, both filed on Jan. 7, 1982, and commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention, improved FCC receptacles and methods for taps and splices are disclosed which incorporate a floor pedestal assembly. In the improved receptacle and installation method described therein, contact is established between the flat cable conductors and the receptacle itself by means of insulation displacing contacts on the receptacle assembly. Therefore, no transition from FCC to round wire is required. As the receptacle is rigidly mounted to and positioned above the floor surface, and since the receptacle is commonly constructed of a fractile material, a cover is employed to protect the receptacle therein. As with such secured housings, a blow or other load applied to the cover can be transmitted to the receptacle. This is especially prevalent when the receptacle is mounted to the floor and the cover directly to the receptacle. Since covers of these types are normally secured at a central point, the application, in particular, of rotational or torque type loads to the cover, which in turn are transmitted to the receptacle, may cause damage or dislodgement of the receptacle, thereby interrupting the electrical connection. Also, as the receptacle covers the conductors, damage to the receptacle may result in exposed conductors upon removal of the cover for repairs or replacements.